


i'm the one (need your love)

by littlebagel



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebagel/pseuds/littlebagel
Summary: "Minhyun is in a rut. That's the first thing Jonghyun realises when he comes home. His head is spinning, and it's not only because the other alpha has him feeling trapped between his body and a wall. It's because of the way he looks. He looks like he wants to wreck Jonghyun; like he wants to tear him apart slowly."(Minhyun and Jonghyun are both alphas. They're also painfully in love.)





	i'm the one (need your love)

Minhyun is in a rut. That's the first thing Jonghyun realises when he comes home. His head is spinning, and it's not only because Minhyun has him feeling trapped between his body and a wall. It's because of the way he _looks_. He looks like he wants to wreck Jonghyun; like he wants to tear him apart slowly. His eyes are dark, pupils blown, and he's panting so heavily that Jonghyun can feel every breath fan across his own lips. He looks so  _hungry_. The next thing he notices is that there are no foreign scents in the apartment. Minhyun must not have invited anyone over to...  _help_  him, despite having done so a few times previously. It makes Jonghyun feel smug, for reasons he doesn't want to say aloud, and he's opening his mouth to say something when Minhyun just shushes him.

"I've been waiting for you, Jonghyun. You took so long," Minhyun murmurs, with just the hints of a whine audible in his voice, and Jonghyun's heart does a thing he can't quite explain. He shoves Minhyun away lightly in a feeble attempt to hide it, acting as if the line was too cheesy for him. Minhyun is too close, damn it, and his heart is pounding in his chest. It barely phases the other alpha. In fact, it brings an amused smile onto his lips.

Minhyun traces his index finger across Jonghyun's cheek, bringing it under his chin and tipping his head up so that he can kiss him. It's filthy, and Jonghyun's face is heating up at how Minhyun is acting. His body wants him to be leading, in charge as he normally does, but this is a side of Minhyun that doesn't come out often and he's so embarrassingly turned on. Minhyun is aware of this. He's slotting one of his legs between Jonghyun's, effectively forcing them apart, and he laughs when Jonghyun rubs against his thigh.

When they break apart, Jonghyun's eyes focus on Minhyun's lips; on how they're red and slick with spit. He barely notices that Minhyun has a glint in his eyes, intimidating and dangerous. He could have anyone he's ever wanted; anyone he will ever want with that gaze, and yet... he's here playing these  _games_ with Jonghyun again. A spike of jealousy courses through him, but it is quickly replaced by arousal. Minhyun nips along Jonghyun's jaw, then in a line down his throat, which he bares for him. The alpha is putting himself in an extremely vulnerable position, and really, it only shows how much he trusts Minhyun. The other alpha is aware of this too, judging by the way his movements become more eager.

Minhyun pauses at the junction of Jonghyun's shoulder and neck, where he could give him a claiming bite if he wished. For a flickering moment, Jonghyun is nervous... but even in the spur of the moment, Minhyun has enough self-control. They've never taken time to explore what it would be like if they ever decided to become mates...  _if that was even a possible option for them_ , his mind unhelpfully supplies. He can feel the heat of Minhyun's eyes on him again, and it's like he can physically hear every thought that is whirring in Jonghyun's head. His traitorous heart quickens, and he knows that Minhyun can feel the pulsing against his lips. He snickers before moving down to his clavicles, because he's already lingered on that spot for too long.

 

Jonghyun is annoyed; annoyed at how easily he was being pulled apart by Minhyun. He hates feeling so vulnerable like this. He tugs on Minhyun's hair, and the little gasp he hears feels like a victory. Their lips meet again, but this time, Jonghyun feels like he's in control. At least for a little while. He doesn't get much time to pride himself, because suddenly Minhyun's hand is around his neck and applying a calculated amount of pressure that makes Jonghyun feel lightheaded. He hates him, really. He regrets ever giving Minhyun hints that he  _enjoys_  that kind of thing.

Minhyun seems to have so much restraint, and it awes Jonghyun. He was in a rut, and yet... he was teasing Jonghyun as if it was any regular day. He wanted things to move along; to stop feeling like he was going to break down in the alpha's arms. "Stop playing with me, Minhyun-ah," Jonghyun growled, finally breaking the silence of heavy breathing and bodies brushing against each other. Minhyun was so good at making him  _want_ ; so good at  _giving_  and letting Jonghyun  _take_.

"You're so needy, Jonghyun... almost like an omega in heat. That's how much you're going to enjoy being fucked today, isn't it?" He's  _cooing_  at Jonghyun as if he was a baby, paired with a smirk on his perfect lips. His words irked Jonghyun, and yet, he couldn't deny them. Jonghyun's face burns up.

"I hate you." A pause. "Let me suck you off, at least." Jonghyun is getting on his knees before any response comes, because he's determined to see that Minhyun is just as desperate as him. It's then that he sees a small damp spot at the front of the other alpha's sweatpants, noticeable because of the dark patches speckled on the lighter material. Minhyun's expression wavers; he looks a little bit embarrassed now, but Jonghyun isn't really in the mood to tease. He peels Minhyun's clothing off, leaving his lower half bare to him, and Jonghyun's breath catches in his throat. "God, Minhyun."

Minhyun doesn't have a verbal reply for him. He only rests his hand on top of Jonghyun's head, hissing through his teeth as Jonghyun smears precome down the length of his cock and begins to stroke. He stops and looks up at Minhyun before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, gaze hooded and alluring. It takes everything for Minhyun not to thrust into the warmth, which is made obvious by the way that he lets out a loud groan and tightens his fingers in Jonghyun's hair.

Jonghyun allows him to fuck his mouth for a little while. Minhyun is kind and only does shallow little thrusts, because he doesn't want Jonghyun to be too overwhelmed. It only takes a few more minutes of being inside Jonghyun's mouth and a bit of eye contact for him to become close, especially with the slick sounds that seem to echo in the other alpha's ears. Minhyun runs his fingers over Jonghyun's cheek before pulling out completely. He notes the way that Jonghyun's cheeks are flushed, lips wet and spit collected on the corners of his mouth, which is hanging open with heavy pants. The sight almost brings him over the edge, and he has to squeeze the base of his cock before continuing.

 

"Let's go to my bed, Jonghyun. You're going to be so sore otherwise; don't your knees hurt?" Minhyun asks softly, his voice sounding a bit thicker and lower. Jonghyun raises his eyebrows at him before getting back up. His knees are very red and have probably rubbed up against the carpet more than a few times, but Jonghyun doesn't complain.

Minhyun takes hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together despite Jonghyun's hand being extremely sticky. Jonghyun looks shocked for a moment, staring at their hands before looking back up at Minhyun. "You're going soft on me today. Stop that, before I fall in love with you," he jokes, unabashedly grinning at the other alpha.

"But what if that's my intention?" There's a short silence, because Jonghyun wasn't expecting that and he didn't have a safe response. Minhyun seems to be reflecting on his words, and Jonghyun thinks that he wants to take them back, but he's wrong. "I've been thinking about you constantly; even when I wasn't in a rut. I didn't want you to think that I only want you because of it, or that I want to use you to get rid of the heat... I wanted it to be like any normal day; to tease you and make you feel good as well. The truth is, you've been driving me crazy." Minhyun takes a little breath before continuing, because he's basically admitted his feelings and it's too late to go back. "I just... wanted you to know... that this means more to me. Yeah."

Jonghyun is dumbfounded. He didn't expect to receive a confession in exchange for his playful banter, and since he has never been as sentimental as Minhyun, he only mutters, "You're dumb," against the other alpha's lips before kissing him hard.

 

They somehow make it to the bed with their lips locked, with Jonghyun guiding Minhyun until the backs of his calves are against the bed. Jonghyun pulls away so that he can strip himself of his own clothing, then immediately goes back to Minhyun. He slides his slender fingers up the other alpha's body and trace up his toned back. His actions are making Minhyun's thin shirt creep up as well, and soon Jonghyun allows himself a moment to admire his body. "You should have just let me take care of you from the start. I like doing that," he adds fondly, his tone giving everything away.

Minhyun smiles at him blindingly, and Jonghyun pushes him down onto the bed by the shoulders before straddling him. He's positioned in a way that when he grinds against him, the head Minhyun's cock catches on the rim of his hole. He loves the reactions he gets out of the other alpha; there are slim fingers digging into his hips, and every little moan is amplified in his ears. Jonghyun teases for a few more minutes before moving away in search for lube, to which Minhyun whines and pouts until Jonghyun is back. When Jonghyun notices, he drops the bottle of lube in favour of cupping Minhyun's cheeks and pecking his lips lightly, along with a playful whisper of, "You're such a little baby."

Minhyun scowls, stealing away the bottle of lube and coating his fingers generously before pressing in two fingers at once. The surprise that is apparent on Jonghyun's face satisfies him enough to be payback, and he pulls one of his fingers away so that he can start slowly. Minhyun is a kind lover, after all. After four fingers, Jonghyun feels so close and ready to be taken. He grabs at Minhyun wrist to make him stop, and Minhyun immediately pulls his fingers out. Jonghyun reaches back so that he can coat Minhyun's cock with a liberal amount of lube, and they're both panting by the time Jonghyun actually slides down. 

Jonghyun loves drawing reactions out of Minhyun. He loves seeing the lust-blown eyes fixated on his every move, and the way that his grip becomes impossibly tight on his hips whenever Jonghyun thrusts down. He's missing his prostate on purpose, because he'd just end up coming way too early if he was stimulated too much. Jonghyun is in charge. His hands are on Minhyun's chest to help him stay upright, because his thighs are starting to burn with the repetitive movement. Jonghyun hopes that Minhyun doesn't notice that his legs are shaking...  but apparently he does, because Minhyun braces his feet up on the bed before pushing his hips up into Jonghyun and building up a quick speed. Jonghyun collapses on top of him because Minhyun is too good; knows Jonghyun's weak spot so well, and he has to admit that he likes Minhyun fucking him. Even when Minhyun takes the lead, he won't knot him without permission. He feels safe with that fact. Minhyun's arms wrap around his shoulders, locking him in place before really thrusting into him, and Jonghyun is releasing a staccato of high pitched, "Ah, ah, ah"s as the other alpha begins to take him apart.

 

Just when Jonghyun is about to come, Minhyun pulls out completely. He shouldn't be mad. It would only be harder on Jonghyun's body if he had come then, because he wouldn't let Minhyun stop fucking him until he'd come too, but he hates being denied and glares at the other alpha nonetheless. Minhyun smiles, flipping them over and reaching for the bottle of lube again. He drizzles a copious amount of lube onto Jonghyun's ass, gathering it up in his fingers before pushing them into his hole. Jonghyun's breath stutters, and he grabs onto Minhyun's forearm desperately, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Please," Jonghyun whines.

"I want us to come together... Can I... can I knot you?" Minhyun asks, his tone like honey. Jonghyun can't really think of a reason to disagree. He never can. They've never gone this far before; this is new territory... but he trusts MInhyun and Minhyun trusts him. There is no reason not to let him do this, so Jonghyun nods slowly and watches Minhyun's eyes turn darker than before. It feels rewarding. Minhyun's fingers pause from where they had been teasing his prostate, and then they're slowly pulled out. "Hands and knees."

 

Jonghyun shuffles to get into position, with Minhyun close behind him. The other alpha pulls his cheeks apart before lining up and pushing in once again. The initial thrust takes a little while to get used to, even without the large knot, because of the change of position. Jonghyun whimpers and bites into the bedsheets, back bowing off of the bed. Minhyun wants to continue so badly, but even so, he just places his hands on Jonghyun's waist and waits until he is adjusted. Jonghyun nods slowly, and Minhyun expertly hits his sweet spot on the next thrust. Jonghyun's thighs begin to shake, and Minhyun reaches down to thumb at the precome leaking out of Jonghyun's cock. "Please... knot me, Minhyun. I want..." Jonghyun's voice is quivering as he talks, cracking in a way that shows just how wrecked he is. Minhyun has never seem him like this before, and it's something he could definitely get used to.

The first press of his knot is so tight. Minhyun stops to get more lube, which is something new. He's used to having omegas self lubricate. This is his first time knotting an alpha, and he knows that this is Jonghyun's first time being knotted. Those facts make him feel flustered, virginal, and he wants to make it so good for Jonghyun. "You're doing so well," Minhyun praises, spreading Jonghyun's legs wider apart and pressing in further. Jonghyun's response is a whimper, cheek smothered against the bedsheets. Minhyun can see his face at an angle like this, and although his eyes are closed, he thinks that he can see wetness on Jonghyun's lashes, so he stops. Minhyun is panting loudly, his body reacting because he's so close to getting what it  _needs_ , but he doesn't want to continue. Not now. He pulls out.

Jonghyun's eyes open, and he looks confused when he looks over at MInhyun. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"You're not hurting me."

"You're crying, Jonghyun. Look at yourself." Minhyun's eyes are soft as he looks into Jonghyun's, and he reaches over so that he can wipe the tears away from under his eyes.

"I'm fine. I want this, and it was starting to feel really good. Don't worry about it." Jonghyun smiles crookedly, expression turning mischievous. "The only reason why I'm suffering is because you won't let me come; hurry up and fix that." Jonghyun lies down on his back, and Minhyun raises a brow as he positions himself. "Because I want you to see how good you're making me feel," Jonghyun murmurs, answering the silent question. "Look beyond the tears, you idiot."

 

Minhyun remembers to coat himself in more lube before entering Jonghyun again. He reminds himself to go slow, painfully gentle, and they both release held breaths when his knot is snugly inside. Minhyun leans down because he wants kiss Jonghyun's lips, but he's stopped by Jonghyun's hands on his chest. The stretch must be a little sore for him. "Sorry," he says with a sheepish smile, and Jonghyun nods with an understanding one.

They get to kiss, a few moments later, when Jonghyun pulls him down and slots their lips together. It's messy, with Jonghyun panting hard rather than kissing him back. Minhyun grinds against him slowly, knowing that he's stimulating Jonghyun's prostate with each move. Jonghyun is generous with his reactions, and he's not faking them one bit. He likes being able to let go sometimes, and he really does trust Minhyun. He ends up coming much too early, but the other alpha doesn't seem to mind at all. Minhyun fucks him through his orgasm, not minding at all that he ended up coming first, and blindly fits a hand between their sticky abdomens so that he can stroke him. Jonghyun makes a sound between a growl and a pitiful whine, and Minhyun sees that Jonghyun looks utterly  _ruined_  beneath him. He can see the curses on the tip of his tongue, and yet he's mostly pliant for Minhyun as he ruts and ruts and ruts.

Jonghyun can feel the other alpha's cock pulse inside him, and he digs his fingers into Minhyun's shoulder blades as he just  _takes_  it. The other alpha is pressing kisses all over his face, trying to get rid of the crease between Jonghyun's brows, and makes sure that his sweat drenched locks are out of his eyes. It's too much. His cheeks are too flushed and he can barely  _breathe._ Jonghyun is going soft, and he can't have Minhyun knowing that, so he grumbles about feeling sticky.

Minhyun chuckles with his honey like voice, pulling out of Jonghyun as soon as the knot is gone so that he can get a towel to clean them up. Minhyun is wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers when he comes back onto the bed, and he's also brought an oversized shirt for Jonghyun so that he can cover up. Minhyun's rut will probably flare up again soon, but until then, they will stay in bed and keep each other company. They cuddle up, with Minhyun's head resting against Jonghyun's shoulder comfortably.

 

Jonghyun looks at Minhyun with a little smile, and it's too easy to see that he's in love with the other alpha. His affection was written all over his face, and although Minhyun doesn't call him out, he knows. Jonghyun knows that he knows. It takes him a little while to gather up a few words; a while longer to gather up come courage. "Those things you told me before... Did you mean all of it?" He asks quietly, full of undisguised hope.

"Yeah, I did," Minhyun replies truthfully, smile mirrored on his lips. "I really did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first piece of work, and i really do hope that it's alright. i can't believe i wrote 3k words of explicit content, but aye. it is what it is :'- ) i couldn't get this beta'd so there are probably a ton of mistakes... i apologise for those. please do leave me some feedback, i'd really appreciate it! thank you so much for reading.
> 
> **180223;** [when i'm thinking 'bout you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13772538) is a oneshot written in the same universe!  
>  a couple of people wanted to see jonghyun topping, so i made it happen.
> 
> \+ title is from aron's good love!


End file.
